hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific hurricane season (Sass's version)
The 2019 Pacific hurricane season was the most destructive Pacific hurricane season on record, surpassing 2013. The season continued the trend of highly active Pacific hurricane seasons that began in the aforesaid year, with 23 named storms, 17 hurricanes, and 10 major hurricanes. The central Pacific, a portion of the Eastern Pacific encompassing the area between the International Dateline and 140th meridian west, awoke from an unusual 2-year dormant stage, with 6 tropical cyclones developing in the basin. Moreover, the seasonal total for the quantity of hurricanes was highest in the basin's history, breaking the record 16 previously set by 1990, 1992, 2014, and 2015, respectively. The season officially started on May 15 in the East Pacific and June 1 in the Central Pacific; the ending dates for both is November 30, respectively. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible any time of the year, as demonstrated by the development of Hurricane Walaka in January. The activity was attributed to the development of a strong El Niño, taking place in November of 2018 and persisting through most of 2019. The season featured several intense, long-tracked storms, some of which had serious impact on land. Moreover, the season featured a highly unusual number of tropical cyclones striking the U.S. state of Hawaii. At least 5 tropical cyclones struck the state, which was still recovering from the devastating impact of Hurricane Lane the previous year. Three hurricanes - one a category 4 - made landfall across various islands, inflicting a combined total of U.S. $5.4 billion in damage and triggering immense criticism against U.S. President Donald Trump and FEMA for a lackluster response to the devastation. The criticism mimicked that of the Puerto Rican government in the aftermath of Hurricane Maria, to which Trump had also come under fire for due to a seemingly "slow" response and the fact the island nation was still recovering in 2019 from the 2017 hurricane. Other areas in the central Pacific, including the Johnston Atoll, received direct impacts from the storms this season, mostly due in part to Hurricane Walaka, and later, Hurricanes Ema and Iona. The country of Mexico was also not left without loss, having been struck at least a total of 9''' times directly. It began in early June, when Hurricane Barbara, previously a category 4, approached the peninsula of Baja California Sur and made two separate landfalls, alternating multiple times between minimal hurricane and tropical storm intensity. In July, Tropical Depression Six-E made landfall in Manzanillo, causing minor damage. Later that month, Hurricane Flossie made a rare strike in the upper part of Baja California as a rapidly-weakening minimal hurricane. In August, Tropical Storm Henriette made landfall near Cabo San Lucas and brought minor rain-induced flooding to the region. Hurricane Juliette followed about a week and a half later, coming ashore as a minimal hurricane near Culiacán. Hurricane Kiko then made landfall in the area previously affected by Henriette as a strong category 3 hurricane, causing damage equivalent to Hurricane Odile five years prior. Hurricane Narda then came ashore south of Puerto Vallarta as a tropical depression. The Baja California Sur region received its final strike in early October when Hurricane Raymond caused heavy damage north of Cabo San Lucas, having made landfall as a category 2 hurricane. In late October, Hurricane Tico rapidly intensified in the waters offshore the state of Colima, attaining category 4 intensity. The storm later made landfall along the border of Jalisco and Colima while maintaining that intensity, causing significant damage to three major cities in the area. The season also brought rare impact to the southwestern United States, as Hurricane Ivo became the first Eastern Pacific tropical cyclone to make landfall in the state of California since the 1939 California tropical storm. Ivo made landfall north of San Diego as a strong tropical storm, bringing unseasonably heavy rain and thunderstorms to much of the Pacific northwest, as well as fanning ongoing wildfires and triggering widespread blackouts, beach erosion, and heavy flooding. Seasonal Forecasts Season Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/2019 till:18/01/2019 color:C3 text:Walaka (C3) from:17/05/2019 till:22/05/2019 color:C1 text:Alvin (C1) from:26/05/2019 till:07/06/2019 color:C4 text:Barbara (C4) from:27/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 color:TS text:Cosme (TS) from:30/06/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C2 text:Dalila (C2) from:04/07/2019 till:09/07/2019 color:TS text:Erick (TS) from:10/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:TD text:Six-E (TD) from:14/07/2019 till:21/07/2019 color:C1 text:Flossie (C1) from:18/07/2019 till:29/07/2019 color:C4 text:Gil (C4) from:28/07/2019 till:02/08/2019 color:TS text:Henriette (TS) from:04/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:C5 text:Ivo (C5) barset:break from:09/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C5 text:Akoni (C5) from:12/08/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:C1 text:Juliette (C1) from:17/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:TD text:Three-C (TD) from:21/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:C4 text:Kiko (C4) from:27/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:TS text:Lorena (TS) from:06/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:TS text:Mario (TS) from:08/09/2019 till:15/09/2019 color:C2 text:Ema (C2) from:13/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C2 text:Narda (C2) from:20/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 color:C4 text:Octave (C4) from:25/09/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:TS text:Priscilla (TS) from:09/10/2019 till:15/10/2019 color:C1 text:Hone (C1) barset:break from:12/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:C3 text:Raymond (C3) from:22/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:TS text:Sonia (TS) from:24/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:C4 text:Tico (C4) from:06/11/2019 till:15/11/2019 color:C3 text:Iona (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" '''Pre-Season Tropical cyclone formation outside the bounds of a typical hurricane season is unconventional and therefore rarely happens. Let alone a month like January, where only three other Central Pacific tropical cyclones have formed during the month (Winona, Ekeka, and Pali). Hurricane Walaka is the most intense tropical cyclone to form during the month and is the only storm on record in the month to attain major hurricane status. The storm passed 31 miles northeast of the Johnston Atoll, bringing heavy rain and strong winds to the islands. Minor structural damage was reported, though 10% of the island's palm trees had their tops knocked off. May, June, and July The season began in the East Pacific with Hurricane Alvin, a strong category 1 hurricane that dissipated uneventfully well southwest of Mexico. Hurricane Barbara was an intense, early-season hurricane that peaked at category 4 status. The storm tracked to the northwest, alternating between tropical storm and hurricane intensity in the latter portion of its life. It made two landfalls as it drifted across the Baja California peninsula, triggering flooding and rockslides across the region. Barbara also claimed two lives off the coast of Colima due to rough surf. Tropical Storm Cosme formed approximately 1700 miles west-southwest off the coast of Cabo San Lucas. Its remnants later brought light rain to Hawaii. Hurricane Dalila was a long-tracked category 2 hurricane that formed 750 miles off the coast of Manzanillo. It peaked over open waters 210 miles east of the 140th meridian west, continuing on a westerly path towards Hawaii. After re-attaining hurricane status for a second time in the Central Pacific, Dalila officially started weakening as it made landfall on the Big Island with 50 mph winds - the first storm to do since Darby of 2016. Tropical Storm Erick formed out of an area of disturbed weather 275 miles southeast of the Big Island - previously a tropical wave that had been mostly absorbed by Dalila. Like Cosme, Erick never obtained hurricane intensity and dissipated uneventfully over the open waters of the Central Pacific. Tropical Depression Six-E formed near the coastline of Colima, coming ashore over Manzanillo the following day. Hurricane Flossie initially formed near Guerrero and steadily intensified, with its outer bands bringing heavy rain and rough seas to much of southwestern Mexico. The storm curved to the northeast and made landfall south of Rosarito while rapidly weakening - the only hurricane on record in the region to do so. Hurricane Gil was an intense category 4 hurricane that did not impact land during its life. To finish out July, Tropical Storm Henriette developed from a tropical wave south of Acapulco. Henriette made its first and only landfall slightly east of Cabo San Lucas, bringing additional unnecessary rainfall to the region. August and September August began with Hurricane Ivo, a long-lived and extremely intense category 5 hurricane. Ivo grew very intense over open water south of the Baja California Peninsula before gradually beginning a northeasterly turn. The National Hurricane Center advised residents in southern California to initiate precautionary measures, as most models depicted Ivo remaining a tropical cyclone near California and making landfall somewhere near San Diego. On August 24, Ivo made landfall over central San Diego as a strong tropical storm. Due to widespread panic generated by rumors that the storm would cause "catastrophic" damage, the largest peacetime evacuation in the United States since Hurricane Rita occurred. The next storm, Hurricane Akoni, was the strongest Central Pacific tropical cyclone on record, surpassing Ioke. The storm was said to be Iniki's stronger twin, making landfall on the western end of Kauaʻi with 145 mph winds. Akoni was the first hurricane to make landfall in the state in nearly 30 years, and became the costliest on record with at least $4.01 billion in damage attributed to it. Hurricane Juliette followed shortly after, making landfall near Culiacán as a minimal hurricane. Tropical Depression Three-C was a brief tropical cyclone that made landfall over the Big Island just days after Akoni had inflicted massive destruction over the entire state. Continuing the trend of consecutive landfalling storms, Hurricane Kiko, a very intense category 4 hurricane, brought unsettled weather to much of southwestern Mexico before making landfall over Cabo San Lucas as a powerful major hurricane and continuing straight up the Baja California peninsula. Kiko, reminiscent of 2014's Hurricane Odile, caused at least U.S. $2.76 billion in damage and over 120 fatalities. Tropical Storm Lorena was a weak, short-lived tropical cyclone that formed and dissipated uneventfully over open waters. Following on the heels of Lorena, Tropical Storm Mario formed in the same region and disrupted several rescue ships en route to Baja California Sur and Hawaii to provide aid to the victims of Akoni and Kiko. Hurricane Ema formed east of the Marshall Islands before eventually crossing them as a category 2 hurricane, causing moderate damage. Ema later crossed into the West Pacific and became a category 4-equivalent typhoon. Hurricane Narda formed off the coast of Oaxaca. The hurricane peaked over open water and curved northeast towards Nayarit, making landfall near Puerto Vallarta as a tropical depression. Hurricane Octave was another powerful, long-lived major hurricane that cut straight across the basin in a west-northwesterly fashion. Octave later became the second hurricane and fourth tropical cyclone that year to make landfall in Hawaii, doing so on the Big Island. September closed out with Tropical Storm Priscilla, a very weak and heavily sheared tropical cyclone that had no impact on land. October and November Only a couple weeks after Hurricane Octave had made landfall, and less than a month after the devastating Hurricane Akoni, Hurricane Hone formed southwest of Kaua'i. Though the hurricane remained a category 1, Hone was a large storm whose center passed in between Kaua'i and O'ahu, bringing hurricane-force winds to four islands in the chain. The slow-moving hurricane brought between 20 and 30 inches of rain, causing catastrophic flooding and massive landslides, displacing a further 2300 residents. At least ~$1 billion in damage and 47 fatalities were attributed to Hone. The next storm, Hurricane Raymond, formed over the open Pacific and became the season's eighth major hurricane. Raymond made landfall north of a devastated Cabo San Lucas at an intensity just under major hurricane status. Tropical Storm Sonia was another weak tropical storm which drifted aimlessly off the coast of the Baja California Peninsula. Hurricane Tico was another large and intense, yet short-lived, major hurricane. Tico formed off the coast of Guerrero and relentlessly assaulted the Mexican coastline with strong waves, heavy rain, and even hail. The hurricane then curved to the northeast and made landfall along the border of Jalisco and Colima with 140 mph winds, devastating the cities of Manzanillo, Cihuatlán, and San Patricio. The season concluded with Hurricane Iona, the sixth tropical cyclone in the Central Pacific that year. Initially threatening Hawaii, Iona took a more northerly track and made a direct hit on the Johnston Atoll and later passed through the French Frigate Shoals. The storm cut power entirely to the atoll and caused heavy damage to marine life in the area. At least U.S. $150 million in damage was reported. Systems Hurricane Walaka The origin of Walaka is not quite clear, but an area of disturbed weather developed several hundred miles northeast of the Line Islands on January 9th. The disturbance had been tracked since January 10th, and became a depression around 1000 UTC January 12th. This formation was unusual - having occurred further south than most Pacific tropical cyclone formations - becoming the southernmost formation of a storm since Pali. The development of One-C also became one of four tropical cyclone formations in the month for the basin, and was the first since the aforementioned Pali. As the system turned to the northwest, One-C attained tropical storm status roughly 18 hours after formation. The system continued to intensify until it reached hurricane intensity roughly 195 miles south-southwest of the Johnston Atoll. Walaka then became a major hurricane 24 hours after initially becoming a hurricane. The peak was short-lived, weakening back to a category 2 as the storm began impacting Johnston Island. The center remained more than 20 miles offshore, marking a direct hit. After clearing the atoll, Walaka turned more to the west and continued to weaken as unfavorable wind shear prevailed. Walaka then weakened back to tropical storm intensity at 1800 UTC January 17th. The following day, Walaka was declared a remnant low around 0600 UTC January 18th, having uneventfully dissipated approximately 330 miles south of the Papahānaumokuākea Marine National Monument. Hurricane Walaka's only land impact during its life was the Johnston Atoll. Hurricane-force winds barely scraped the islands due to the inner core remaining well offshore, mitigating serious impacts otherwise. The Central Pacific Hurricane Center issued a Hurricane Watch roughly 34 hours before Walaka's arrival, and a Hurricane Warning followed 24 hours before the storm's arrival. Due to uncertainty of anyone being on the island, a rescue plane flew out from Honolulu on January 15th and evacuated 20 people off the island. Rainfall was reportedly 5 inches, causing minor flooding. Power was temporarily cut to the atoll but restored within a day. High winds blew down at least 10% of the island's palm trees, some of which fell onto buildings. No injuries or fatalities were attributed to Walaka. Hurricane Alvin Alvin originated as a tropical wave that moved into the Pacific on May 14. As it continued to the west, it began developing deep convection and became a tropical depression at 2200 UTC May 17th. Having been classified as Tropical Depression One-E, the cyclone became a tropical storm six hours later and received the name Alvin. This marked a period of somewhat rapid intensification, with Alvin becoming a hurricane later that same night. Its westerly motion stopped completely, and Alvin stalled over an area of cooler waters. Early the next morning, Alvin weakened below hurricane intensity and began to drift to the north. The upwelling continued, and Alvin became a tropical depression at 1400 UTC May 20th. Alvin subsequently turned to the northeast and dissipated as a tropical depression around 1800 UTC May 22nd. Hurricane Barbara Around 1600 UTC May 22nd, an area of disturbed weather formed well to the south of Oaxaca. The disturbance was immediately monitored by the National Hurricane Center for development into "a very significant and potentially catastrophic hurricane". Though any sort of motion had ceased by the following day, convection coalesced around the center. By 0000 UTC May 26th, the disturbance had gained storm-force winds and was classified as Tropical Storm Barbara. Nurtured by extremely warm sea surface temperatures and a low shear environment, Barbara quickly gained hurricane status and rapidly intensified to category 2 intensity as it passed 200 miles south of Guerrero. The rapid intensification of Hurricane Barbara ended around 1400 UTC May 28th, as the newly-formed pinhole eye began to cloud. Barbara's intensity remained unchanged the next two days as it drifted to the northwest. By May 30th, Barbara came into contact with a ridge of high-pressure to its northwest and was steered in a more easterly direction. The storm underwent rapid deepening once more, reaching a minimum pressure of 938 millibars within a matter of 18 hours on top of peak winds of 130 miles per hour. An eyewall-replacement cycle occurred around 0200 UTC June 2nd, with the signature double eyewall becoming apparent on satellite imagery. Barbara weakened back to category 3 status, but re-attained category 4 intensity within a matter of 18 hours. At this point, Barbara curved more to the north as Tropical Storm Watches were put in place for the Baja California peninsula. The powerful hurricane then reached a secondary peak intensity of 145 miles per hour alongside a minimum pressure of 941 millibars. The hurricane then came in contact with a strong trough of low pressure to the south, forcing it on a north-northwest path towards Cabo San Lucas. Significant upwelling in combination with another eyewall-replacement cycle further weakened Barbara below category 4 status around 2100 UTC June 4th. The large circulation began to approach Cabo San Lucas, necessitating the issuance of a Tropical Storm Warning and Hurricane Watch for much of Baja California Sur. Though it maintained well-defined banding and outflow, the hurricane weakened below major hurricane intensity later that night as the eye clouded. The storm fell below hurricane status the following morning, but a small path of warm waters off the coast of Cabo San Lucas allowed a brief window of re-intensification. The center moved ashore over the city around 1500 UTC June 6th with 75 mph winds - the first hurricane in the region since 2016's Newton. The center briefly moved offshore and Barbara weakened to tropical storm status for a final time that same day. Barbara made its second and final landfall near Todos Santos and later dissipated around 0400 UTC June 7th. In its early days, Barbara produced rough surf off the coasts of Guerrero and Oaxaca, causing minor damage to coastal dwellings. A reported nine people were injured due to rip currents, and two drowned in coastal waters near Acapulco. As it made landfall over Cabo San Lucas, the strong winds damaged power lines, shattered windows, and downed trees in the city. The large circulation brought heavy rain and thunderstorms to the states of Sinaloa and Nayarit, which suffered minor rockslides and flooding. A resident in Mazatlan was struck by lightning while attempting to move debris off his driveway. Two other deaths were reported in Cabo San Lucas - one due to a downed tree, and one due to a traffic accident generated by slick roads. Across southwestern Mexico, Barbara was held responsible for $22.5 million in damage and five fatalities. Tropical Storm Cosme The National Hurricane Center monitored a large area of disturbed weather in association with a tropical wave for potential tropical cyclogenesis on June 25th. Two days, the disturbance continued to organize and gained a circulation defined enough to warrant the classification of Tropical Depression Three-E. Drifting slowly westward, Three-E attained tropical storm status approximately 470 miles east-southeast of Hawaii. Around 1600 UTC June 28th, data from an ASCAT pass revealed Tropical Storm Cosme had reached maximum wind speeds of 50 miles per hour in combination with a pressure of 1003 millibars. This would become the storm's peak intensity. Steered to the northwest around a subtropical ridge, Cosme began to weaken shortly after peak as its organization degraded. Deep convection diminished and the circulation grew long and ragged. Cosme was declared a remnant low at 0000 UTC July 1st by the Central Pacific Hurricane Center. The remnant circulation of Cosme would later affect Hawaii. Cosme's remnants produced a brief period of rain showers over the Big Island, Maui, and Lanai. There was no flooding, damage, injuries, or fatalities associated with Cosme or its remnants. Hurricane Dalila On June 28th, an area of low pressure developed approximately 120 miles off the coast of Oaxaca. The National Hurricane Center gave a high likelihood of development and the low was designated as Tropical Depression Four-E at 0400 UTC June 30th. Located in a very favorable environment with nothing but warm water and low wind shear ahead, the depression was expected to intensify to a powerful hurricane within five days. Within 12 hours, the depression was classified as Tropical Storm Dalila. Despite predictions of rapid intensification, strengthening, if any, was slow to occur over subsequent days. By July 2nd, the storm had moved over a patch of cooler waters and additional intensification stalled. Dalilia remained steady state as it continued on its near westward path towards the Hawaiian islands, becoming a hurricane at 0900 UTC July 5th. Most tropical cyclone models called for another period of rapid deepening; most notably the HWRF model, which depicted a massive category 4 hurricane with a minimum pressure of of 934 millibars in less than two days. Over the next day, Dalila's structure continued to gradually improve, and the storm reached 90 mph winds at 2000 UTC per recon data. The storm traversed another patch of cool waters on July 6th, and weakened slightly. However, the storm maintained "impressive" outflow and a well-defined eye. A dropsonde report from July 7th indicated flight-level winds of 110 knots; on the basis of this data, the NHC upgraded Dalila to a category 2 hurricane around 1600 UTC. The storm later attained an unexpected peak of 105 miles per hour approximately 210 miles east of the 140th meridian west. The storm began to slowly weaken thereafter, dropping to category 1 intensity approximately 12 hours after peak intensity, and losing hurricane status 24 hours later. By 0000 UTC July 10th, Dalila was a minimal tropical storm in a high-shear environment. The slow-moving storm crossed into the Central Pacific by 1400 UTC and halted its slight northwesterly curvature in favor of a more westerly course. Now perpendicular to the Hawaiian islands, tropical storm watches were put in place from the Big Island to Molokai. The following morning, Dalila began to suddenly reorganize and gained a more cyclonic shape. At the following advisory, the Central Pacific Hurricane Center upgraded Dalila to 70 miles per hour and issued Hurricane Watches for the Big Island and Maui. At 2200 UTC the same night, Dalila re-intensified to hurricane status and reached a secondary peak intensity of 85 miles per hour. However, this peak was short-lived, and the storm weakened at a rate faster than it intensified due to very cold waters and dry air. The storm's structure fell apart and a somewhat large "blob" of convection remained. The Hurricane Watches were dropped and the Tropical Storm Warning for Maui was discontinued, remaining in effect only for the Big Island. At 0800 UTC July 13th, Tropical Storm Dalila made landfall near Pahala on the Big Island with winds of 50 miles per hour - the first tropical cyclone to make landfall there since 2016's Darby. The storm re-entered the Central Pacific hours later as a minimal tropical storm. It slowly curved to the northwest and made a second landfall over Kaua'i with 40 mph winds. Dalila dissipated completely about 40 miles north of the Hawaiian islands at 0800 UTC July 15th. Still recovering from the impact of Hurricane Lane the previous year, every island in the chain was somehow impacted by Dalila. The most notable impacts were felt on the Big Island, where up to 7 inches of rain fell. Rivers in the region overtopped their banks, flooding nearby houses and washing three away. The windward side of the island was especially affected, enduring widespread flash flooding. Gusty winds were also reported, reaching 86 miles per hour on Mauna Kea. In Oahu, swells topped 4 feet in height and caused significant beach erosion and flooding. In Honolulu, minor rockslides were reported and led to road closures and sewage spills throughout the city. The island of Kaua'i endured six hours of sustained tropical storm-force winds, peaking at 47 miles per hour in Kalaheo. Tornadic vortices were reportedly embedded within the storm's outer bands, causing an island-wide power outage as well as damaging 36 houses. Throughout the Hawaiian islands, damage from Dalila reached at least $50 million, and one fatality was reported on the Big Island. Tropical Storm Erick The origin of Tropical Storm Erick began with a tropical wave that emerged off the coast of Africa on June 27th. The wave never organized in the Atlantic and crossed Costa Rica days later, nearly dissolving in the process. The wave reorganized in the Pacific, but reconnaissance aircraft could not discern a closed circulation necessary for organization. By 0000 UTC July 3rd, appreciable organization had still not taken place. However, within a 24-hour period the disturbance slowed and began to reorganize well west-southwest of Guerrero. By 0000 UTC July 4th, the disturbance gained recognition as Tropical Depression Five-E. Traveling slowly to the northwest, Five-E intensified to Tropical Storm Erick twelve hours later. Though the storm remained disorganized and situated in a high-shear environment, Erick continued to intensify and reached wind speeds of 60 miles per hour by 0000 UTC July 6th. A trough of low pressure to the storm's northwest caused Erick's track to shift, and it took on a new path to the northeast, thereby executing a small loop. The loop towards the north thrust Erick into a semi-unfavorable environment, causing it to briefly weaken down to 50 miles per hour at 0800 UTC July 7th. However, later that day, Erick's convection blossomed alongside a substantially improved satellite presentation. The cyclone re-intensified to 60 miles per hour, and hit its peak intensity of 65 miles per hour six hours later. Shortly thereafter, Erick collided with a shortwave trough and drastically weakened to a tropical depression. Sheared and disorganized, steering currents then collapsed and the tiny depression drifted to the west. The cyclone dissipated entirely well southeast of Hawaii around 0500 UTC, July 9th. Tropical Storm Depression Six-E Hurricane Flossie Hurricane Gil Tropical Storm Henriette Hurricane Ivo Hurricane Akoni Hurricane Juliette Tropical Depression Three-C Hurricane Kiko Tropical Storm Lorena Tropical Storm Mario Hurricane Ema Hurricane Narda Hurricane Octave Tropical Storm Priscilla Hurricane Hone Hurricane Raymond Tropical Storm Sonia Hurricane Tico Hurricane Iona Storm Names The following list of names was used to name Eastern Pacific tropical cyclones that formed in the basin during 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in 2013, with the exception of Mario, which replaced Manuel. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the region between the International Dateline and 140th meridian west, names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next eight names slated for use are shown below. Five were used during the course of the season. Retirement Due to the devastating land impact this season, a record-breaking six names were retired. The names were inclusive of three off the eastern Pacific naming list, and three off the Central Pacific naming list. The names Akoni, Kiko, Octave, Hone, Tico, and Iona were all retired and replaced with Alana, Kabir, Odin, Hina, Taylor, and Ilima for the 2025 season, respectively. Season Effects Category:Pacific hurricanes Category:Active hurricane seasons